When you're mad
by enchanting minor.ox
Summary: MattxMello. Yaoi, only hints of sex. Rated to be safe


Mello, you're cute when your mad

My first story on here so be nice, but all constructive criticism is welcome.

I was actually listening to Ne-yo when you're mad when I wrote this.

Nejifangirl27: I read it through, and noticed the mistake. In the end I had to delete the story and re-upload it.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, if I did Matt, Mello and L wouldn't have died.

* * *

Call him odd but Matt enjoyed his little arguments with Mello. It was their way of conversing, if they didn't argue there would be very little conversation between them. It was actually, in a very peculiar way, a good thing that Mello always seemed angry.

Matt was playing Mario Kart Double Dash when Mello stormed into the room in his usual aggravated state. He started shouting profanities Matt, and all Matt did in response was pause his game and light a cigarette.

"MATT DID YOU LISTEN TO A SINGLE WORD I SAID?!"

"Oh sorry Mello, I was distracted. Wanna say it all again?"

"Geeze Matt, I swear I'm gunna have to get rid of some of these consoles. Maybe then I'd be able to say something without having to repeat it."

"Aww come on Mells don't be like that. What was you saying anyway?"

"You didn't do anything you said you was going to! You didn't pay the rent, the hole in floor is still there, you haven't been observing Misa Amane _and_ you didn't get the shopping! I want chocolate and you know what I'm like when I don't get what I want."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about all that."

Mello cried out in anger and rolled his eyes. Did Matt enjoy making him angry? Matt came up behind him and wrapped his arms round Mello's waist after taking a long drag on his cigarette. Mello tried to push Matt off but failed.

"Matt don't try it. I'm angry!"

"Mello you're always angry."

"That's only because you make me angry!"

Matt simply laughed and kissed Mello passionately their tongues exploring every crevice, memorizing every inch. Mello kissed back before pulling away.

"Matt, do you enjoy making me angry?"

"Well actually Mello, I do."

"I'm being serious Matt"

"So was I."

"God Mail you seriously don't know how annoying you are!"

Matt smirked and replied mischievously "Haha that's what you think"

Mello once again cried out in a somewhat hurt manner and slightly wrinkled his nose. Why did Matt always have to be so difficult, why did he like aggravating him? Matt bowed his head in thought and once again took a long drag on his cigarette before putting it out on the nearby ashtray. He felt rather guilty, this wasn't the kind of angry he liked Mello being, he didn't mean to irritate Mello that much

"Mihael I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt , call me odd but it turns me on when your mad. I don't know what it is maybe it's the fact that when you get mad you wrinkle your nose which is really cute and your angry face is just so sexy. Oh yeah I almost forgot about..."

Before Matt could finish his sentence Mello had pinned him against the wall and attacked his lips. Their tongues were battling, fighting for dominance. They pulled away for air and Mello pulled off Matt's shirt.

Mello latched onto Matt's left nipple whilst attentively massaging the other. Matt's groans filling the air encouraged only Mello further. Mello let go of the erected bud and moved onto the other whilst grinding his hips on Matt's

Matt pulled Mello back into a passionate kiss while unzipping his leather vest. Once the vest was removed Matt ran his hands down Mello's firm succulent abs.

Matt pulled away from Mello to plant kisses down Mello's chest. Mello groaned at the sensation but then pushed Matt off of him

"Matt I'm still mad at you, don't think you're gonna get anything tonight."

"But Mello what am I supposed to do about this" Matt cried out pointing to the hardened lump in his trousers.

"Have cold shower, or get yourself off. I know I'm going to." Mello replied with a smirk

Matt was upset he wasn't going to get the one thing he loved most when Mello was angry... the angry sex. Then he had an Idea.

"You know Mello, I never finished what I was gonna say before you pounced on me. I was gonna say that..."

"That what? When I storm about you wanna just eat me up? That when I flick my hair you just wanna run your fingers through it? Or maybe, possibly that the angry sex is phenomenal?"

Matt simply looked away and grinned to himself, 'boy did Mello know him well' he thought, then he started to walk towards the bedroom. Mello softly chuckled to him self and went to the kitchen to get a bar of chocolate, so Matt did do _some _shopping.

"So, Matt I was right, wasn't I?" He called out but all he got in response was a groan.

Mello chuckled to himself once again before snapping off a bit of chocolate in his mouth before making his way to the bedroom.

* * *

And that's a wrap. I'm not particularly happy with the ending and I think I used too much dialog but oh well.

Hope you enjoyed, as mentioned before all constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
